


New Amazon In Town

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Child Murder, F/F, Female Homosexuality, First Time, Heroine/Villainess, Jealous Bruce Wayne, Lesbian Sex, Racism, Roof Sex, Selina becomes an Amazon, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, change of heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

New Amazon In Town

by Taijutsudemonslayer

　

**Chapter 1**

It's a cold and wet Fall night in Gotham City, Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman was on her first night patrol when she heard an alarm going off. Wonder Woman flew to the roof ajacent to the jewelry store that Catwoman just came out of, Wonder Woman smiled as she watched the brunette.

"Man's World does have some good parts." Diana whispered to herself. Catwoman made her way to an alley, not realizing that she was being watched by Wonder Woman, as Diana watched Catwoman the Amazon Princess became aroused. Wonder Woman floated down in front of Catwoman, she used her lasso to knock the jewels out of Selina's hands.

"Halt you harlot. When will you ever learn that crime doesn't pay?" the dark haired heroine said in a commanding tone. Selina pulled out her whip and charged Wonder Woman with it. Selina intended to hit Diana with her whip, but it wrapped around Wonder Woman's left wrist.

Giving her arm a slight jerk, Wonder Woman pulled Catwoman to her. Selina dropped her loot as she was enveloped by Wonder Woman's large arms.

"Ugh! Let me go, you Amazon!" Catwoman screamed in vain.

"How do you know of my origin, harlot? I know you not." Wonder Woman said harshly.

"It's... an expression, wait you're a _real_ Amazon?" Selina asked.

Diana nods proudly.

"Why are you here in Gotham?" Catwoman asks.

"I am here as an emissary from Themyscira, my homeland."

"Are there any men where you live?"

"No, men are forbidden on Themyscira." Wonder Woman says as she takes the bag of jewels away from Catwoman.

"Sounds like my kind of place." Selina says, who in spite of herself smiled and blushed faintly at Wonder Woman.

"And why would that be, Catwoman?" Batman said calmly from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Wonder Woman asked without taking her eyes off Catwoman.

"Batman, of the Justice League, I'm here to ask you to come and meet with Superman, our Founder and consider joining us."

"I am honored, but I trust no man, so my answer to you Batman... is no."

Batman said nothing, he just leaves. Catwoman smiles at this. She had never seen _anyone_ render Batman speechless before.

"So what happens now?" Catwoman inquires.

"I will return the jewels to their rightful owner-." Wonder Woman says but is cut off by Catwoman's lips quickly pressing against Wonder Woman's, causing the Amazon to release Catwoman from her grasp. Catwoman landed on her feet and ran off into the night, Wonder Woman stared out into space grinning like a Cheshire cat, gently touching her lips. The very lips that the very sexy feline felon had kissed only moments ago.

"So warm, I do hope that I see this Catwoman again." Diana said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wonder Woman's name quickly begins to spread throughout Gotham's criminal underworld, only The Joker and his henchwoman, Harley Quinn are willing to put this new heroine to the test.

"I've got something that will knock this Wonder Woman's head clean off." Joker said with a maniacal laugh.

"You're a genius, Mista J." Harley said dreamily.

**One Week Later...**

Diana returned to Themyscira to report to her Mother Queen Hippolyta her initial experiences.

"So dear Daughter, how was your first journey through Man's World?"

"I am so happy to be away from that vile place, Mother. It is so loud and the men are disgusting creature who seek only their own pleasures and the destruction of their fellow man." Diana said.

"Your entire journey was bad?" Hippolyta inquired. It was here that Diana smiled, and she blushed a bit.

"Actually I did have one pleasurable experience while I was there. I encountered a thief by the name Catwoman and she...she kissed me Mother." Diana said happily.

"I have kissed many a Human woman my child, was her mouth warm and inviting?" Hippolyta asked, all ready knowing her Daughter's answer.

"Very warm and inviting, this Catwoman seemed to be well versed in the art of kissing, Mother." Diana replied.

"All right Diana, you may retire to your quarters and rest." Hippolyta said smiling warmly at her Daughter.  

 Sleep proves elusive for Diana that night, the beautiful Amazon couldn't stop thinking about the alluring Catwoman, she wondered how soft Catwoman's skin was, how supple her breasts were, and how would her body react to Diana's menstruations?

Diana isn't the only one battling sleep this night, Selina is tossing and turning thinking about Wonder Woman, her strong arms, the closeness with which she held Selina, her perfect body. It nearly made Selina salivate with lust and want to fuck Wonder Woman right then and there on the rooftop.

Just then Selina had an idea, she smiled  wickedly as she was finally able to drift off to sleep, dreaming of Wonder Woman.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Diana returned to Gotham in her invisible G550 jet, she is now dressed in a blue blouse, black skirt and four inch heels, Diana's secret identity is set, as is her backstory- a lawyer from Albany, New York. Diana smiled as she glanced around at the city that she was slowly beginning to appreciate.

Just then she heard a pair of screams somewhere close by, Diana quickly ducked into a nearby alley and spun and changed into her costume.

Eighteen year old Asha Redfield and twenty year old Silvia Cox were leaving the internet cafe' where they worked, the pair hailed a cab, after getting a cab to stop for them they got in, Asha gave the cabbie directions to her uptown Manhattan loft, the trio is unaware of the tan SUV that is following them closely.

When the cab came to a traffic light three women dressed in black jumpsuits got out of the van and rushed the cab.

"Get out of the car, now!!" the tallest of the three women screamed as she pointed a gun at Asha and Silvia, who were in total shock that this was happening to them.

A second woman, armed with a baseball bat opened the right rear passenger door and snatched Asha out and threw her to the ground.

Then the other two women began kicking and beating Asha, Silvia jumped out of the car and tried to come to her girlfriend's aid, but she was shot in the chest by the woman with the gun. After they finished beating Asha the trio turned on the cab driver and beat him to death.

Asha, who is bleeding from her head slowly crawls over to Silvia and checked her pulse, Asha smiled when she found Silvia's pulse.

Asha's joy quickly turned to fear when she heard the gun cock behind her.

"Turn over you filthy skank!" the woman with the gun yelled.

"P-please don't hurt us, we'll give you whatever you want." Asha pleads.

"I said shut...-." the woman with the gun said, but was cut off by the sight of Wonder Woman descending from the sky and landing right in front of the woman.

"Leave these ladies alone...now." Wonder Woman growled.

The woman raised her gun and fired, Wonder Woman used her bracelets to deflect the bullets. When the woman's gun clicked empty she turned to her two partners.

"Let's bail, these dykes aint worth a beating." the leader says before taking off, followed quickly by her partners.

 Wonder Woman helped Asha to her feet as Silvia ran over and tearfully embraced her girlfriend.

"Are the two of you all right?" Wonder Woman asked as she heard Police sirens approaching.

"Yes, thanks to you, Wonder Woman." Asha says just as two officers arrived to take the three women into custody.

The officers thanked Wonder Woman then watched as the Amazing Amazon flew away.

The next morning Selina was finishing up her breakfast when she happened to the news story about Wonder Woman on TV, seeing the object of her illicit affections drove Selina wild with lust. 

 "In other news, billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne is hosting a huge gala tonight at his mansion, everyone who is important in Gotham will be there, including Gotham's newest heroine, Wonder Woman." the reporter said. 

Hearing that Wonder Woman would be at the gala tonight made Selina happy, she had originally decided not to attend, but now that Wonder Woman would be attending, Selina would happily attend just to see Wonder Woman.

　

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Selina is agonizing over what to wear to the gala, she settled on  a strapless midnight blue dress and matching four inch pumps.

Selina applied a small amount of perfume before grabbing her keys and purse and leaving her apartment.

Wonder Woman arrived at Wayne Manor amid the other guests, who were clamoring for her attention, but the Amazon was uninterested in them, then Bruce Wayne walked up to the tall brunette.

"Hello Wonder Woman, welcome to my-." Bruce started to say, but Wonder Woman spun around and glared at him.

"Why have you requested my presence here, Bruce Wayne?" she snapped.

"J-just to introduce you to some of the big names in Gotham, and from around the world. We're all here to celebrate you, Wonder Woman."

Diana was appalled, her anger rose to a fever pitch, but just then Selina Kyle walked into the party. Her beauty had Diana spellbound.

"Who is that stunning creature?" Wonder Woman asks breathlessly, Bruce turns and sees Selina making her way towards them.

"That's Selina Kyle, aka The Catwoman." Bruce says where only Diana can hear him.

 _'She's Catwoman, great Hera, she's even more beautiful out of her costume.'_ Diana thought.

Selina walked over to Wonder Woman and Bruce.

"Hello Wonder Woman, welcome to Gotham, I am Selina Kyle." Selina said extending her left hand.

"It is a distinct pleasure to meet a vision of beauty such as yourself, Ms. Kyle." Wonder Woman said as she gladly accepted Selina's offered hand and kissed it gently.

"Would you like to dance?" Selina asked. 

"I would indeed, Ms. Kyle." Wonder Woman replied.

Selina and Diana went out on the dance floor, Selina wrapped her arms around Diana's waist. Diana's arms went around Selina's neck. Selina began to grind into Diana with the beat of the music. Their pussies ground together creating an instant wet spot in Selina's thong. Diana didn't seem to mind this, so Olivia moved her arms from around Selina's neck and slid them slowly down her body. Selina brought her right hand up to Diana's right breast, hearing a small sigh escape the Amazon's lips. Selina found Diana's nipple and began to squeeze it between her fingers feeling it erect under her touch. Selina leaned in and touched her lips with Diana's...feeling how smooth and warm they were. Selina slid past them with her tongue.

The brunette wanted to explore Diana's mouth...to taste her. They kissed passionately for a few seconds...Selina's hands on Diana's breasts...They didn't even realize that the music had stopped and everyone was staring at them.

"Filthy dykes!" someone yelled before throwing a wine glass at the two women.

Selina nuzzled against Wonder Woman, seeking protection. The Amazon Princess quickly scooped Selina up in her arms and flew out of Wayne Manor with hundreds of angry people coming after them. 

 

 


	5. The Rooftop

**Chapter 5: The Rooftop**

Wonder Woman landed gracefully on a rooftop about ten miles from Wayne Manor and the angry crowd, she gently lowers Selina to the ground on her feet, then the taller brunette turns and is about to fly away when she feels Selina's left hand on her left shoulder.

"Please Wonder Woman, don't go." Selina says softly.

Wonder Woman slowly turns around and faces the shorter brunette, a confused look on her beautiful face.

"I endangered you, Ms. Kyle, I should not have kissed you. Please forgive-."  Wonder Woman started to say, but was cut off by Selina, who leaned over and kissed Diana for the second time. Selina's lips were feather soft as she placed a chaste kiss on Diana's lips. The younger brunette closed her eyes, silently begging Diana to deepen the kiss, Diana however pulled back slowly. Much to Selina's dismay.

"Ms. Kyle, I come from Themyscira, where two women can love each other with no harsh judgments from anyone. Maybe I should just return there." Diana said sadly.

"I see." Selina said trying not to cry in front of her secret crush.

Realizing that she had unknowingly hurt Selina's feelings, Diana turned around and faced Selina and hugged her gently.

"Please do not weep, Ms. Kyle, it pains me to see you unhappy."

"I-I can't help it Wonder Woman, the woman that I love is about to leave me." Selina said as a single tear rolled down her right cheek.

"W-what?" Diana said, confused.

"Yes Wonder Woman, I am head over heels in love with you." Selina said, Diana's eyes went wide when she heard Selina's words, she looked at Selina, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

 "If you intend to leave, please let me at least show how much you mean to me." Selina says.

"All right, Ms. Kyle." Diana said.

Selina leaned into Diana and put her arms around the taller woman. Their lips met and tongues touched. Selina's hands roamed over Diana's body...she had the softest skin. All thoughts of backing out for Selina faded into the background.

Selina removed Diana's armor. Selina was pleased to see Diana wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts spilled out revealing perfect nipples already erect. Selina lowered her head pulling Diana's right nipple into her mouth. Selina swirled her tongue around it quickly. Diana moaned loudly.

Selina sucked and licked...tasting Diana. She pulled Diana's down and tossed them aside before laying the statuesque brunette down on her back on the rooftop. Selina quickly undressed, their passion leading them on. As they lay on the roof, Selina lowered herself to kiss Diana's breasts. She trailed kisses down Diana's taught stomach and onto her thighs. Diana moaned in anticipation for what was to come. Selina's lips found Diana's smoothness...her tongue separating Diana's lips. Diana felt Selina's warm tongue slide over her clit. Diana let out a moan as Selina licked and sucked her harder and harder. Selina ran her fingers over the wetness and slowly inserted two fingers into Diana's aching pussy. Selina pumped them in and out while still licking and sucking Diana's clit. Diana could feel herself start to cum. Waves of pleasure ran through her...Diana arched her back as her juices began to run freely into Selina's waiting mouth.

Diana came down from her high slowly...she was lying on the roof next to Selina running her fingers through Selina's hair. Diana kissed Selina hard on the mouth, tasting herself on Selina's tongue.

 "Are there many other ways for two women to pleasure each other, Ms. Kyle?" Diana asked.

 "Yes, Wonder Woman I can show you everything if you come home with me."

"Of course, Ms. Kyle." the brunette heroine said.

The women quickly redress before Wonder Woman picks Selina up and flies away from the building.

 

 


	6. Joker Makes His Move

**Chapter 6: Joker Makes His Move**

Twenty minutes later Wonder Woman touched down on Selina's back patio, Selina unlocked the sliding glass door and opened it.

"Come in, Wonder Woman." Selina said with a seductive smile.

Meanwhile...

The Joker has just finished making his latest psychedelic drug he cals Maniac, he intends to use it on Wonder Woman.

"Harley, is phase one ready?" he asked.

"All set, Mista J." the blonde giggled.


End file.
